Vance Pauley
' Pauley, Vance ' Appears in Kindred in Death; (c. June 2060, Sunday - Saturday)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Personal Information *'Address:' West Village, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Darrin Pauley (probable son/possible nephew); 'Irene Schultz' (wife/cohab); Vincent Pauley (twin brother) *'Occupation:' Criminal - Conman Description *According to Mimi Pauley, there's something scary in his eyes; something mean, just not right in them.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 223 Personality *He's the manipulator, who likes the flash; quick and greedy. He was running the show with 'Irene' doing the work.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 297 History *According to Vinnie, he does what he wants, takes what he wants, hurts who he wants. He always did, even when they were kids. Vance took off - left home - when he was sixteen.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 223 *Vinnie didn't know if Irene/Inga had run away from his brother, or if they planned it all together, to dupe him, to use him so she'd have a safe place to stay while she was nesting/pregnant.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 **Irene/Inga left when when Darrin was a couple of months old. She took whatever wasn't nailed down in his place, his car, cleaned out his savings, and even the little account Vinnie started for Darrin. All that was left was a video cube of Vance, laughing, telling Vince thanks for filling in for him. Vance had been arrested almost a year before, for fraud, or something.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 Criminal History *He had trouble starting at nine; truancy, theft, destruction of private property, cyber bullying, hacking, assault, and battery. He was twelve on the first assault.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 227 *It was the ID fraud that had him in prison during the Inga period. He had a mile-long sheet from childhood to the age of twenty-one, then nothing.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 224, 227 *He's a con artist, an operator.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 256 *Aliases **Victor PattersonKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 230 ***After 'Irene' was arrested, lack of evidence against him, and the woman's confession, made it impossible to hold and charge him.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 230 He claimed they were having some family difficulties as his wife had begun to prostitute herself to finance a growing drug problem. He was alibied for the time of her murder when he knocked on a neighbor's door.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 239, 253, 255 ***Jonah MacMasters said Patterson was wrong but the apartment was clean;Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 249 he cooperated fully, on the surface, and played the innocent party.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 251 ***Eve said that when he got in over his head with the Stallions, he offered 'Irene'/Illya, as she was secondary after his own ass.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 365 **Val PruitKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 234 Homicide Information *He was charged with two counts of conspiracy to murder, one count of conspiracy to attempted murder, and ID fraud.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 359, 363, 364 *Victims **Deena MacMasters **Karlene Robins *In his home, they found the data he accumulated on Deena, Karlene, Charity Mimoto, and Elysse Wagman; they also found illegals.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 364-366 *He offered Eve a five million-dollar cash bribe to tamper with the evidence so he could get off; she added attempting to bribe a police officer to the charges.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 367 Interesting Facts *Lieutenant Pulliti said Vance had some flash; and expensive wrist unit, shoes, and upmarket electronics. He was working in e-repair, a consulting sort of deal.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 254 *Darrin said he and his father have always been a team; they worked together.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 355 **Eve told Darrin that Vance set him up, like he set up his mother, like he set up Vinnie.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 357 Vance made his son and would let him fry to save himself.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 364 **When Eve arrested him, Vance said that though he tried to take care of him, he was afraid his son might have done something horrible.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 364 He had Charity's hit marked on his datebook like a dentist appointment.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 366 *He said Darrin is a data analyst with Biodent.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 366 *When he asked for a break, for showing remorse, Eve said the only break he'd get from her is her recommendation that he be placed in a cage in another sector of Omega, so he never has further contact with his son.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 366, 367 *He wants a trial. He refused an offer of twenty-five years for each conspiracy count, consequentially, with added time on top of fraud and bribery. Cher Reo said he's gambling and is going to lose.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 371 References Pauley, Vance Pauley, Vance Pauley, Vance Pauley, Vance